kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Suggestion/@comment-25730832-20160609010510
Post Moved from Spring Event page the Nub way Regarding the current state of the Event page - Original Poster User:SlashZero (Admins/mods, if you feel this comment is straying too far off topic please spin it off into another thread.) While I don't think Proguesz's attitude towards others was a good way for him to make his points heard, I think this case was symptomatic of two issues with event pages recently. First is the very recent use of a template which contains unnecessary information for the map at hand, and by existing complicates the process for fixing wrong information. It is actually not useful on any page to have a table, even if it is factually correct (which it was not in this case), containing one or two enemies you will meet on the map alongside with 10 enemies you won't ever see there. This template didn't really have a reason to exist. Weakness notes should be listed on the boss's info page as well as the tips/notes sections for the appropriate maps. By putting them directly on the page, it makes it much less of a chore to edit the information if it is wrong. Edit page -> change info -> submit. Even if there is a mistaken editor it can be easily corrected. Compare that with having to go to the source, hunt down the template's name, go to the template page, made edits to the template and then ponder the brevity of the edits you made because it will ostensibly affect multiple pages on the wiki. These hurdles should not have to exist. Second is the lack of people undertaking the dual task of cross-referencing the stage branching info and guides with more reliable collective sources such as wikiwiki, Kankore Shuukai, etc, and formatting the information available on the stage pages in a logical and digestible format. The sources I mentioned go through much more scrutiny and contribution than the pages here. Back when I actively curated event map sections, 80% of all I did was paraphrase wikiwiki's advice and their branching rules, and the pages benefited greatly from it. Of course, I also integrated tips users left on the page, but often times I had to rewrite them to not be so colloquial or obtuse to the common audience. Take a look at the sprawl that is the section from E-6 Tips and onward compared to the E-7 Tips section, which I contributed a bit to and edited heavily. In E-7 each first-level bullet point is a separate topic that players should consider, and information is summarized into a few lines at most. The CTF bullet point is a mess, though. But it's not too bad compared to E-6, where for some reason each recommendation has its own subsection, and reads more like someone's personal blog guide than a stage information page. The advice there is actually just plain bad in terms of both its efficacy and prose. There should be someone (it might be me in the future, if they keep not making boring events), to scrutinize these pages and make sure they're accurate, easily readable and useful to players to prevent event pages from devolving into a few users' collective event blog. The people that do this job don't have to be paragons of Kancolle knowledge, they just need to have enough game,''' '''English, and Japanese (or possibly Chinese) knowledge to take good information from other places and put the useful parts into organized sections here.